Stuck In The Mall
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, and Omega all go to the mall in Empire City. Little do they realize that they end up being trapped at the nighttime!
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck In The Mall**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice night at the Empire City, with Amy Rose excited as she dragged Silver The Hedgehog with her, with Rouge The Bat, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Omega all following as they headed to the western direction, going through the city on the street level as they were all heading to the mall.

"Why are we going shopping at this hour?" Silver asked as Amy dragged him by the arm, forcing him to walk alongside her.

"Because I had important things to do today with Sonic, and I had to make sure that Cream had someone to play with when I went out!" Amy squealed as she giggled, pointing forward at the huge sprawling mall located on a high point in the city as the street became part of the highway, which led upward to the mall.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he folded his arms together, simply shaking his head. "And just how are we all going a head up there?"

Amy smirked as she pulled out her red and yellow Piko Piko Hammer out of her red dress, smashing Silver, Rouge, Shadow, and Omega all in the air as she then bashed herself in the butt with her hammer somehow, with all five of the anthropomorphic characters landing in the parking lot, with everyone landing on their backs as they groaned in pain, with Amy getting up as she stretched her arms.

"Come on, you whimps! It was just a hammer swing!" Amy admitted as she rubbed her butt with her left hand. "Although I think I used a bit too much strength... heh heh..."

Rouge got up as she pouted, clenching her fists as she glared at Amy. "You know, I have bat wings. And Shadow can use chaos control. And Silver has psychic powers and Omega can hover. You didn't have to hit us all with a hammer!"

Amy stuck her tongue out at Rouge as she skipped on towards the mall, singing in a bubbly manner as Rouge sighed in annoyance, with Omega approaching Rouge and placing his left robotic hand on her shoulder.

"Worry not, Rouge. I shall blast her in the back soon." Omega reassured as the group entered the mall, with Amy gushing as he held her hands together.

"What should I buy? What should I get? What store should I go to? EEEH!" Amy squealed as she twirled around, her eyes big and sparkling as the others were kind of shocked at how obsessive Amy was with the mall.

"She really likes the mall, Silver stated as he turned to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She loves malls like I love jewels." Rouge remarked as she crossed her arms together.

Omega raised his metal arms as he slowly turned his head. "It is like her obsession over that blue blur Sonic."

"Will you all shut up and follow me!?" Amy snapped as she clenched her fists and glared at them, immediately giggling as she held her hands together and raised her right leg, merrily skipping over towards the nearest clothing stone as the others followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we're in." Silver stated as the group of Sonic characters were all in the mall.

"Yes, and now, I'm gonna go and get as many jewels as possible!" Rouge stated as she rubbed her hands together, her eyes glowing brightly.

Shadow grabbed Rouge, shaking her head. "Don't get carried away, you damn jewel slut. You know what happened last time..."

"Oh come off now, Shadow, what's the worst that could happen?" Rouge stated as she pulled away, flapping her bat wings in the air.

"I have my signal for her activated," Omega stated as he raised his metal arms. "I have signals for all of us activated, so that none of us will get lost."

"What a relief." Silver stated as he wiped his forhead with his right arm. "Anyway, where should we-"

"THERE! THE CLOTHING STORE!" Amy screamed as she grabbed both Shadow and Silver by the arms, dashing right into the store.

Omega blinked as he attempted to follow, when some small anthropomorphic kids ran up to him, their parents behind them.

"Look at that robot, mommy!" A small bunny girl exclaimed as she pointed at Omega.

"...This was not in my protocol..." Omega stated as he couldn't believe what was happening to him right now.


End file.
